


Y sin pensarlo, entré en batalla...

by MundoCrayzer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Batalla de Hogwarts, Battle of Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Muerte de personajes, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Personajes Originales - Freeform, Tragedy, Uhm, hope you can enjoy it .-., ni catalogando cosas, no soy buena con los tags, sorry - Freeform, ¿Algo de sangre?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundoCrayzer/pseuds/MundoCrayzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“2 de Mayo de 1998. En plena Batalla de Hogwarts. No pienso, sólo actúo… Ésta es mi última historia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y sin pensarlo, entré en batalla...

**Author's Note:**

> Así como lo hice antes (en otro sitio web que no creo sea correcto mencionar por respeto a AO3), he decidido comenzar mi vida acá con ésta historia. Guarda un hermoso lugar en mi corazón y me gustaría aclarar muchas cosas con respecto a los personajes que aparecen en ella, pero no creo que sea conveniente, pues puede desviar un poco el tema de la historia en sí. En dado caso, si alguien quiere saber puede preguntar y yo con gusto les intentaré responder.

**LUMUS**

El furor de la batalla impregnaba todo el castillo. Se escuchaban maldiciones, hechizos, gritos, golpes y explosiones por todas partes. Salí corriendo. Salté los trozos destrozados de unas gárgolas y le lancé una maldición a un mortífago. Éste solo se tambaleó, dirigió su atención a mí y por milagro pude protegerme de su hechizo. Seguí corriendo; el hombre encapuchado rápidamente se entretuvo con otros alumnos.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Los estudiantes, profesores y enemigos aparecían, desaparecían y reaparecían a medida que iba atravesando el amplio pasillo en dirección al corazón de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué corría? ¿Huía? ¿Perseguía? ¿Debía encontrar a alguien? Hubo momentos en los que ni siquiera sabía quién era y mis manos se movían por inercia, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, y protegiéndome cada que me daba cuenta del peligro.

Vi en rojo y algo me comenzó a molestar en un ojo. Pasé la mano por mi cara sin detenerme. En algún punto debía de haberme cortado la frente pues ésta sangraba a borbotones como si la herida no fuese sólo una leve fisura en la ceja. Maldije por lo bajo. Era una maldita molestia. El sudor, la sangre y el polvo se habían convertido en una mezcla caliente y pegajosa que bañaba la mitad de mi cara y no me dejaba ver bien.

Maldije nuevamente. No era tiempo para pensar en tonterías como esa.

Me detuve cuando los gritos y alaridos y los inconfundibles sonidos de duelos inundaron el final del pasillo. Llegué a una enorme sala de techo alto cuyo piso estaba cubierto de polvo, de cristales rotos que hacía tiempo habían caído de las ventanas y de grandes trozos de la mampostería que se caía a pedazos. Vi a la gente correr de un lado a otro. No podía asegurar quienes eran amigos y quienes enemigos.

Me adentré a la batalla con todo el valor que un joven que defiende su vida y la de sus compañeros podría tener; aferrándome a esa pequeña ramita que hacía llamar arma, como si me fuese la vida en ello. Y de hecho, me iba.

Mi primera contrincante fue una joven mujer de aspecto desquiciado y cabello corto enmarañado. Nos lanzamos y esquivamos varios hechizos directamente antes de que la chica cayera bajo tres sonoras maldiciones por parte de mis compañeros de estudios. Dos de ellos eran de mi casa. Les agradecí con una media sonrisa antes de lanzarme a mi siguiente duelo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya no sabía ni a quién maldecía. Levantaba la varita a cualquiera que la levantase en mi contra o en mi dirección. Sin querer y por reflejo, le lancé un “Confundus” a una chica pelirroja que casualmente había visto en mi dirección. La muchacha esquivo el hechizo con una gracia y agilidad impresionantes.

La reconocí de inmediato. Era una chica de mi casa.

Sentí una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, un pequeño déjà vu; esa misma situación había ocurrido varios años atrás, cuando practicaba en nuestra sala común un hechizo para usarlo en el club de duelos que Gilderoy Lockhart, como profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, había creado. Esa vez, la chica también había esquivado el hechizo, pero a diferencia de quitarme la varita y golpearme con ella al punto de casi romperla; me miró con un par de ojos desorbitados y aterrados y levantó su varita hacía mí. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra o si quiera moverme, la maldición pasó volando por mi lado, tan cerca que casi sentí mi pelo agitarse, y escuché cómo alguien muy cerca de mí perdía su varita. Me volteé para encontrarme con un hombre enmascarado cuya mano comenzaba a formar horribles pústulas y llagas de gran tamaño. Le lancé un hechizo antes de que pudiera volver a recoger su varita y cayó al suelo, inconsciente, mientras que la maldición de las pústulas seguía corriéndole por todo el brazo.

Volví a girarme hacía la chica para agradecerle y disculparme, pero tan solo alcancé a mirar un rayo verde que le dio de lleno en un costado. La vi caer en cámara lenta, con sus ojos aún abiertos de par en par, mostrando todo el terror que su diminuto cuerpo podía soportar. Cuando tocó el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, supe que estaba muerta.

Agradecí que aquel profesor, cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese momento, se enfrentara a la mujer que había lanzado la maldición imperdonable; pues sus ojos sedientos de sangre y su sonrisa que pedían a gritos muerte, habían, por un segundo, estado fijos en mí, catalogándome como su siguiente víctima… Y yo no estaba en condiciones ni de moverme.

Para cuando me di cuenta había comenzado a correr otra vez, angustiado, aterrorizado y sediento. Me dirigí, sin verdadero rumbo, hacia la esquina de un pasillo, y justo antes de doblar pude escuchar claramente como alguien gritaba “¡Bombarda Maxima!” en algún punto muy cercano, al otro lado del pasillo. El aire explotó tan pronto fueron dichas esas palabras. Escuché los gritos y alaridos de las personas a mí alrededor mientras me cubría la cabeza con las manos y me sentía volar por el aire.

El golpe contra el suelo no fue tan grande ni doloroso como lo que sentí cuando parte del techo me calló sobre las piernas. Mi grito fue desgarrador. Lo más horrible que he escuchado en mi vida. Lo sentí vibrar por todo mi interior, sin creer realmente que yo pudiese hacer un sonido como ese.

Aferrado a mi varita como estaba, intenté hacer levitar las piedras y liberar mis piernas. Grave error. Tan pronto la presión fue quitada, un dolor doblemente fuerte me invadió la pierna derecha, haciendo que liberara el hechizo y las piedras volvieran a su lugar original. Triple dolor.

No podía respirar bien. Sentía toda la suciedad y sangre impregnar mi rostro, mi brazo y mis piernas. Podía sentir cómo ese preciado líquido vital brotaba hacia la tela de mis pantalones, debajo de los escombros, sin que yo pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

Me obligué a mí mismo a moverme, a levantar mi varita y las rocas, a arrastrarme unos centímetros y liberarme, a ponerme a salvo. Ahí, en medio de la conmoción, debajo de escombros y tirado en el suelo, era un blanco fácil. No podía permitirme morir así.

–¡Episkey! –grité, desesperado. Era el único hechizo de curación que mi cabeza recordaba y no parecía ser suficiente para arreglar mis piernas rotas.

No quise ni verlas. Sabía que, al menos, la derecha podía estar mostrando el hueso, y la izquierda tal vez solo tuviera un raspón o moretones. Podía sentirla entumecida, pero no dolía tanto como la otra. Me arriesgué a mirarla... O podía tener la piel desgarrada. Claro. ¡Eso era exactamente lo que ocurría! Me sentí enfermo. No todos los días veías heridas tales en tu cuerpo.

Me obligué a respirar y a intentar no entrar en pánico. Estaba seguro que podía recordar un hechizo para mi pierna izquierda, pero no sabía qué hacer con la derecha. De todos modos, tenía que ponerme a salvo antes de intentar cualquier cosa.

Miré a mí alrededor y la mitad de una estatua de una bruja alta y elegante se mantenía aún en pie cerca de mí. Aferrando mi varita entre los dedos y mordiéndome el labio para no gritar, me arrastré hacía ella. Allí estaría fuera de la vista de todos y podría curarme; antes de salir nuevamente a batallar.

Pero mi suerte dictaba otra cosa.

Sus zapatos negros, con claras manchas de sangre y polvo, se detuvieron delante de mí, con una lentitud y tranquilidad agobiante. Levanté mi vista lentamente, siguiendo los detalles de la tela rasgada de su falda, pasando por cada una de las manchas de su corsé, hasta llegar a su rostro.

Era la misma bruja que antes había asesinado a mi compañera. Sus ojos delirantes estaban bien abiertos, deleitándose conmigo en su visión. Su sonrisa era grande, demostrando lo bien que se la estaba pasando torturando gente. Su cabello corto parecía incluso más enmarañado que antes y sostenía la varita de forma descuidada, como si no temiese que alguien se la derribase de las manos.

En cambio, yo, me aferraba a la mía con mi vida.

–Hola –me dijo, con la cabeza ligeramente doblada hacia un lado, dándole una aterradora imagen desquiciada.

Me sorprendió escuchar una voz infantil y suave, casi juguetona, de una niña. Me asusté. Estaba más asustado de lo que había estado en todo el día, más asustado, quizás, de lo que había estado en toda mi vida. Por las claras manchas de sangre de su ropa podía decir que le gustaban los hechizos físicos, aquellos que te desangraban y te torturaban antes de morir, aquellos que hacían volar tus entrañas y verlas caer antes de no ver nada… Estaba más aterrado que en toda mi vida; estaba al frente de aquella persona que representaba la muerte más dolorosa jamás imaginada.

Sentía que mi lengua era demasiado grande para mi boca y mi garganta tan reseca y áspera como un desierto. Abría la boca para pronunciar un hechizo, pero ni aunque hubiese tenido tiempo para pronunciarlo, habría podido hacerlo, pues los sonidos de mis cuerdas vocales se habían quedado atrapados en la aspereza de mi garganta.

Pienso que tuve suerte, pues de pronto un rayo de color verde me cegó.

Y después no vi nada más… y tampoco sentí nada más…

**NOX**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
